Midnight Dates
by thecrazydragonlady15
Summary: When Chat Noir appears on the Paris skyline, Marinette knows that something is wrong. She just doesn't know if it's him or Paris. Post-reveal fluff.


**Author's Notes: It's my birthday weekend! Guess how I celebrate? By writing fanfiction of course! I'm uploading this one tonight and another tomorrow for the actual day! (PS- This story is nowhere near done! I'll be rewritng after March!** )

When Chat Noir appeared on the skyline, everyone knew that they were safe; he was only one part of the heroic duo that kept the citizens of Paris safe from the reign of terror that was Hawkmoth. However, no one noticed that he was alone tonight. He jumped across a set of buildings. His heart was pounding and the warm evening had a light layer of sweat shining on his forehead. The magic of his partner made it possible for him to see every step he took even if the lights of the city failed to reveal certain nooks and crannies; his feet landed with the assuredness of the very architect who built them. He didn't know where he was going. He was just going at this point.

You knew the day had been a disappointment when even Plagg had pushed him to run. Adrien realistically knew that his father would always put his company before him but he thought that maybe today of all day's he would've at least shown his face.

After all, his mother's birthday was only once a year.

Adrien wasn't even upset for himself. He was used to being ignored by him. His mother, despite being gone, despite being in a state of unknown, didn't deserve this. For a man who claimed to love her, he had a funny way of showing it.

Chat flung himself faster across a roof. He started to continue on with his run when he heard someone say, "Chat Noir?" He froze. In the darkness, he could clearly see a young woman standing on her bedroom balcony, her brow furrowed with worry as her hands clearly tightened on her railing. His face paled. He really hadn't been paying attention but he'd definitely meant to not bother Marinette of all people. She was so busy. The last thing she needed were the woes of her partner. His face paled as he realized that she had turned from her railing to go to the hatch of her room to call down for her own partner Tikki.

Crap.

She was going to transform.

After coming to school exhausted from the akuma battle the night before.

Chat swore to himself before making his way over to her balcony. He landed just as she stood back up, Tikki hovering by her head. "Tikki, spots…hey!"

He ran up to her. Quickly, he raised his gloved hands to cover her mouth. She glared at him, mumbling protest under them.

"No, no, no. Don't transform. Everything's alright. I just needed to run is all." He smiled at her softly. "Besides, you need to rest my lady." She jerked away from him, the glare not fading.

"And what of the great Chat Noir," she snipped, "Does he not need sleep too?" He waved a hand at her.

"I've had worse hours at work before."

"And?" She cocked a hip, placed her hands on them, and continued to glare at him. Chat fidgeted. Marinette, Ladybug, always had a way of making him feel exposed; she always seemed to see through his many masks and coping mechanisms and expose the real him. He had no choice but to confess.

He sighed, "I just needed to run Mari. Promise. Everything's alright. I just needed a break from my schedule." She hesitated but eventually her demeanor softened. She reached out a hand and he closed his eyes, leaning in. True to his cat-like nature, he loved having his hair petted or chin scratched. His tail switched happily. The smaller girl reached up to scratch his ear.

That was until she grabbed said ear and yanked him down into her room.

He stumbled, not exactly shocked by her strength or sheer ability to drag him wherever she wanted to take him considering he was very aware of several times that she'd thrown him or things bigger than her. The sudden motion though was a different story. He went from standing to nearly doubled over. She pulled him through the hatch where he almost landed face first on her bed but he corrected himself quickly (but awkwardly) as she continued pulling until he was in the room. She practically threw him on her lounge. He landed with a grunt. Chat blinked. Marinette pointed at him and half growled, "Release Plagg. Stay there. You move and I will skin you alive Adrien." He nodded quickly and silently. It wasn't often that he feared for his life but he did right then and there. Just as soon as she was sure he wasn't going to disappear, she went down to the living room below.

He straightened himself on the couch before releasing Plagg. For once, the kwami didn't grumble or complain about being abused; he merely eyed his chosen before disappearing to cuddle with Tikki. Adrien took a deep breath. His eyes wandered around the room despite having already been in there on several occasions like the time they practiced for the gaming competition or right after the reveal to plan how they were going to search for Hawkmoth. The room was still super pink and decorated like any room a girl should have. Only hers had a lot more in the way of sewing supplies; he could see the blank form of a new outfit forming on the dressing dummy.

There was a mild question he had about who the intended audience was for it.

Obviously, the dress was based off of Chat Noir as it was his signature colors and came with a belted tail.

He was still flushed red when the door opened again and Marinette returned with her hands delicately balancing a fully loaded tray. There were sweets of every kind on it. Adrien felt his mouth water, realized he missed dinner, but clamped his mouth shut. After all, he couldn't break his newer diet….

Marinette placed the tray in front of him on the lounge. He blinked. "What…?"

"Eat," she ordered, taking one of the cups she'd also brought to fill it with a hot liquid. Hot chocolate he guessed. Adrien hesitated but reached out a hand for a cheese Danish. One bite was like being in heaven. The Dupain-Chengs always made the best sweets but the beautiful balance between sweet and savory was pure bliss on his tongue.

He finished that one quickly and reached for another.

Marinette merely watched him, sipping her drink. She said nothing. She did nothing. She only touched one, two, of the sweets at most. Mainly, she just stared at him, not allowing her eyes to waiver from him. Adrien was used to being stared at but this was different. She was waiting and he knew it.

After his fifth or sixth sweet, he slowed down.

By his eighth or ninth, he was crying silently.

By his tenth, he was ranting.

He ranted about everything he could: his father, his mother, Nathalie, the Gorilla, school, modeling, fencing, Chinese, his mother's birthday, her disappearance, his father's lack of care, the stress of everything piling up. He ranted about being a useless hero, for always getting in the way of danger, for attacking her when the akuma controlled him, for being… for being….

Marinette stopped him then. She reached out a gentle hand to grasp his. He flinched and then froze, his eyes turning to her, staring. Her face was soft.

"Thank-you Adrien," she soothed.

"For what? I haven't done anything!"

She shook her head. "No, you did. You came to me. You spoke to me. You told me honestly what was wrong and that takes a lot of courage; maybe even more than facing Hawkmoth." She sat her cup down, slid the tray out of the way, before reaching for him and pulling him into a tight embrace. The tears were falling again. He didn't hesitate to reach up and squeeze her back.

Her shirt was soaked several minutes later. When they pulled apart, she smirked at him, brushing some of his hair from his forehead. "I've heard of it raining cats and dogs but this is ridiculous."

"Princess," he dead panned, "leave the puns and jokes to me. That was absolutely clawful." She giggled and poked his nose playfully.

"Right. Anyway, you up to getting thrashed in Mecha Strike before you head home?"

"Sure but fair warning: I've been practicing. I will not be so easily defeated!"

"We'll see about that," she teased, tossing him a controller. The hours flew by and Adrien threw the controller down and fell back into the chair he'd been offered, his head leaning over the back edge, his hair falling and revealing his forehead. Marinette giggled, poking his cheek. "Kitty, I thought you were going to beat me?" He playfully swatted her hand away.

"I'm going to win one of these years." She stood to collect the empty cups and the tray. Adrien stretched. He watched her for a little bit. "Hey… Mari?"

"Hmm?"

"I just… I just wanted to say… thanks. For listening. I'm feeling better."

"Of course," she chirped, "what are partners for?" She stopped cleaning long enough to ruffle his hair. "But don't abuse Plagg like that. Both of you need to rest."

"I knew there was a reason I liked her," said kwami added, flying down to join his chosen.

"You agreed to this," Adrien spluttered. He shrugged. The blonde glared before ordering the transformation to take hold again. He paused before taking off.

"Can-Can I come back," he asked. "Later of course. Another day." Marinette smiled and nodded her head.

"Goodnight Adrien. See you tomorrow." He returned the smile before climbing up to her bed and disappearing out into night, his heart fluttering harder than it had ever fluttered before.

He returned the next day, looking down trodden again. Marinette shook her head but let him in to rant and watch some anime on her computer. The third time was just for fun. He showed up with some expensive sewing supplies which she squealed over and used immediately to make a cute vest, hat, and purse which she wore that week to school. Eventually it became routine. Sometimes he showed up because he needed it. Sometimes it was because of boredom. Sometimes he just wanted to hang out. Mecha Strike got a fair amount of mileage on it, several more outfits were made and modeled, several animes were completed, and on nights where he opted to stay over, they woke together with their legs tangled and her hair usually in his face. He chuckled before brushing it off with his fingers and wishing her good morning. They jokingly began calling them their "dork dates."

Over time, Marinette was pleased to see her and Adrien growing closer. They became comfortable with gentle touches and caressing. Adrien braided her hair sometimes. She often stopped him in the middle of the hall to take some measurements. One time Mari even asked if he was coming over for a DD. The room was nearly in a panic. What was a DD? Was Marinette illegally drinking? Was Adrien supporting this? WHERE THEY PLAYING DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS WITHOUT INVITING ANYONE ELSE? They fielded the accusations rather well, only smiling when asked something ridiculous.

Then Rose innocently asked, "Are you two dating?"

The room exploded. Questions came from everywhere but the two in question shot each other a look and laughed before turning back to quell the madness.


End file.
